Mutation Today: Part One
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: Mix between Evo. and the movie. Sam's life is a mess. With only a few friends, she hides in an invisible shell. There is a camping trip, some fights and lots of small romance. Rated for future language! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Mutation Today: Part One  
****By: loganlover1116**

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men blahblahblah. I wish I had Logan though.

Summery: I can't really put this in a summery. Umm.. There is a camping trip, a few small fights and alot of small romance. Logan/OC, Pietro/OC, Jean/Scott (Jott)

Chapter 1: Going Camping and An Argument

Early one day; Jean Grey, Scott Summers and James Logan decided they wanted to go on a camping trip. They went to ask Professor Xavier for permission.

The professor said, "Yes, but you must take two of the students with you. Jean, you know who."  
"Yes, of course," Jean replied and went out in search of the specified students.

While she was gone, Charles turned to Scott and Logan and said, "If I hear that you two were fighting on this trip, you will both regret it."

Scott started to say something, but stopped. Jean had just walked in with two girls. She introduced them as Samantha Boepple and Sierra Hall. Samantha had shoulder length, wavy, auburn hair, green eyes and, though they couldn't tell, contacts.  
"Sam is a telepathic and a telekinetic," Charles said.

"Sierra can run very fast," he continued. Sierra had short, straight brown hair and brown eyes. Both were fifteen. Sam was a bit on the shy side, but Sierra was quite bold and started talking to Logan. Sam stayed close to Jean. Scott was so surprised that these two different people could be such good friends, that he didn't say a word.

Logan, instead of kicking Scott as he was about to do, disregarding the professor's TP warning, started talking to Sierra.  
"Hey, kid," he said.  
"Hi, where are we going?" Sierra asked.  
"Camping trip," he said.  
"Who is going?" she asked.  
"Me, you, Sam, Jean and Stupid," Logan grumbled.  
"Haha, you really don't like Mr. Summers, do you?" Sierra laughed.  
"You got it," Logan replied, smiling a little.

Sam was asking Jean the same questions, but telepathically. She asked a few more questions then Sierra did though. "Sounds like this is going to be fun," Sam said.  
"It will be if Scott and Logan don't fight every two seconds," Jean said.  
"Do they do that a lot?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, even more since Logan was made part of the team," Jean replied, sadly.  
"Oh, that's too bad," Sam said.

"Well, let's go. We will all meet in the garage when we are done packing," Scott said, tired of just standing there.  
"Have a good time," Professor X said as they left for their rooms.

Jean and Scott went to their room; Logan went to his room; and Sam and Sierra went to theirs.

"This is going to be so much fun," Sierra said while they were packing.  
"I'm not sure," Sam replied.  
"What do you mean," questioned Sierra.  
"Well, Jean said Scott and Logan have been fighting a lot lately," Sam replied slowly.  
"Jean is full of crap," replied Sierra. Sam grabbed Sierra telekinetically and almost threw her into the wall.  
"Don't ever insult Jean in front of me! You and her are the only one's I have left! My own family turned against me, remember," Sam asked angrily.  
"Alright, I know! Can you please put me down so we can get going," Sierra questioned, trying to put her arms up.  
Sam let her down and said, "We better hurry. We have to meet the others in the garage."  
"Well, let's get going then," Sierra replied.

At the same time in another room upstairs, Jean and Scott were having a discussion themselves.  
"Why did you and Charles pick those two?" Scott asked.  
"Because they are new and really don't fit in, even here," Jean said.  
"How don't they fit in?" Scott asked.  
"One is two with-drawn and the other is too outgoing for the other," Jean replied, smiling a little.  
"Ok, whatever you and Charles say," Scott said, giving her a hug.  
"This should be so much fun," Jean said, giving him a kiss.  
"Oh shoot! We have to meet everyone downstairs, remember," Scott said.  
"So stop talking and finish packing," Jean laughed as they finished up.

Logan was already packed and down in the garage for ten minutes by the time everyone else came down. Sierra went directly to him and started talking to him. He saw that Sam had become a little less shy and had started talking to Scott.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Sam asked Scott.  
"A real nice lake in Pennsylvania," Scott replied.  
"How close are you and Jean?" Sam asked slowly.  
"That's none of your business," Scott said, suddenly defensive.  
"It is too. Jean is like… Her and I are very close, so tell me," Sam pressed.  
"Well, we like each other a lot and we are quite close," Scott said.  
"See, that wasn't so hard. We should get going. Are we taking a camper?" Sam said very quickly.  
"No way! We are taking a jet," Scott replied. Sam's face lit up in the first real smile Scott had  
seen since the two months she had been at the school.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah, want to sit up front?" Scott asked.  
"Cool," Sam said.  
"Come on," Scott said and, smiling also, led her into the cockpit of the smaller jet.

Jean was busy loading their luggage in the cargo space of the jet.  
Sierra asked, "Logan, what do you normally do for fun?"  
Logan replied, "Terrorize Scott. Why is Sam so close to you and Jean?"  
"I don't think I am the right one to tell you," said Sierra.  
"Oh, ok," said Logan.  
"I realize we are going to Pennsylvania. Have you ever been there before?" Sierra asked.  
"Never in my life. That I can remember anyways," Logan said as he looked away sadly.  
"It's ok Logan," said Sierra, putting a hand on his arm.  
"Yeah, I know," he said, smiling.  
"Well, we're all packed and ready to go," Jean said, coming over to them. Sierra ran over to the jet as Jean walked with Logan.

"What's wrong?" she asked Logan, concerned.  
"Oh, none of your business. And if you use your ruddy powers, then I'll slice your head off," he said and stalked away. "What's wrong with him?" Scott asked as Jean got in to the jet.  
"No idea," she replied.  
"OK, let's go now then," Scott said and closed the stair hatch.

When everyone was settled into the jet, Sam said, "we don't have enough seats."  
"That's ok," Jean said.  
"No it's not. Scott and I are up front and Sierra and Logan are in back. You don't have anywhere to sit," Sam replied angrily.  
"Just shut up and watch," Logan yelled at her.  
"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up! I'm sick of everyone's crap," Sam yelled back as everyone sat stunned. Only Jean had ever seen Sam act like this and that was when she found out her parents hated her! (When she flipped out that time, she didn't have any control over her powers. That time, eveything was flying around.) Logan, his temper getting the better of him, released his claws and started to go after Sam. Sam dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, crying. She was upset that she had shouted like that _and_ that it was Logan she was yelling at. She realized at that point that she really liked him.  
"Logan, stop! You know that you don't want to hurt her!" Jean said, stopping him at the last moment with her telekinesis.

"What did I tell you about those ruddy powers of yours, Jean?" Logan asked, glaring at her.  
"I don't care. You were endangering my sister," Jean stated.  
"Your what?" Logan and Scott asked with confused looks on their faces.  
"My sister. Sierra and I are the only ones that Sam has left since her parents turned against her," Jean said, dropping her telekinetic hold on Logan.  
"I'm so sorry, Sam. My anger got the better of me. Can you forgive me?" Logan asked, withdrawing his claws.  
"Of course. That's what friends do, isn't it?" Sam asked in reply. She then ran into his outstretched arms and gave him a big hug. What everyone didn't know was that Logan had slipped her a quick kiss on the cheek as well.  
"Now that that is settled, we can go now," Scott said, everyone sat in their seats and they took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review. You know the button at the bottom? Push it please! Can I get twenty reviews? Ok, ten at least? Next chapter, the trip!  
loganlover1116


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men. All I own is Sierra, Sam, and the story itself.

­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________

Within half-an-hour, they were at a beautiful lake near Lock Haven, Pennsylvania.  
"Scott was right. It is beautiful," Sam said shyly, stepping up to where Logan was standing. The cabin was two stories high, made of a dark colored wood. There was a cobblestone walkway leading from the door, around the sides, to a large lake out back. The whole thing was set in the middle of a dense forest.  
"Yea, it is, kid," Logan replied, smiling at Sam, who tentatively smiled back.

Sierra stepped up between them saying, "last one in the lake is a rotten egg."  
"You guys go ahead with Scott. I'll unpack the jet," Jean said.  
"I'll help," Sam offered."No, you go ahead with them," Jean told her.  
"I _am_ helping and that's final," Sam replied with a slight smirk.  
"Oh, fine. Come on then," Jean sighed. She was mad in a way only Sam could make her, but that anger never lasted long.

Out in the lake, Sierra and Logan were dunking each other. When Scott came out, Sierra yelled to him, "come on in, Scott."  
"Yea, Slim. The waters," Logan started but, Sierra cut him off by dunking him. Laughing, Scott got in the water and they got into a huge splashing fight.

While they were in the lake, Sam and Jean were putting things in the cabin. When Sam walked in, she was surprised.  
"It looks like you shrunk some of the rooms in the mansion and put them in here. You even have a lab," Sam said to Jean.  
"Yea, it's neat, isn't it?" Jean replied. The inside of the cabin had four rooms downstairs and a loft and bathroom on the second floor. The living room had a fireplace, a large screen TV, and every movie you could think. The kitchen and bathrooms had modern appliances. The last room, a lab, looked like a lab.  
"Ok, let's put this stuff away. Than we can join them out in the lake," Jean said. They put the girls stuff upstairs in the loft and the guys downstairs. When they were done, Sam grabbed her bathing suit and went in the bathroom to change.  
"Last one in the lake has to kiss Logan," she said before racing out the door.

At that time, Logan was trying to keep his head above water for two seconds. He finally managed to dunk Sierra and saw Jean adn Sam come running out of the cabin. He also noticed they both had a floating raft.  
Sam swam right over to Sierra and asked, "who was the last one in?"  
"You were both in at the same time. Why?" Sierra replied.  
"Whoever was the last one in had to kiss Logan," Sam laughed.  
"Whoa, how did I get dragged into this?" Logan asked.  
"Well, it would had been too easy for Jean to kiss Scott and you're the only other guy here," Sam said shyly, sitting on her raft.  
"No, he's not," said a voice from behind her. Sam jumped about two feet and fell off her raft. When she came back up from under the water, Sierra, Logan, Scott, and two guys she didn't know were laughing.  
"That wasn't funny," Jean said.

"Who are you guys?" Sam asked the two newcomers quietly.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Kurt and this is Warren," said one guy with a German accent.  
"Wait, what are your code names? I think I've heard of you before," Sierra said.  
"Our code names are Nightcrawler and Archangel. Is that better?" Kurt told her.  
"Yes, you're in our History class," said Sierra.  
"Yea, so what are your powers?" Warren asked.  
"I have the same powers as Jean," Sam said, not meeting anyone's gaze.  
"I can move and stuff really fast," Sierra smiled.  
"We can tell from the way you talk," Kurt said.  
"At least she's not another Logan," Warren laughed.  
"Watch it, bub," Logan said, showing his claws.  
"Hey, put the butter knives away," Scott said.  
"Watch it, Slim," Logan replied, testily.  
"Enough! Both of you," Jean yelled and telekinetically dunked them both. Sam started to protest but let out a yell of pain. Logan still had his claws out and had cut her leg.  
"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Sam," Logan said, stunned.  
"It's ok. I know you didn't do it on purpose," Sam replied, trying to get out of the lake.  
{Jean, I need you to come inside with me. You know my 'condition',} Sam told Jean telepathically. So, Jean helped her into the lab and 'patched her up'.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to Lover's Falls. Sam and Sierra can help me pack a lunch," Jean suggested the next day.  
"Sounds good," said Scott and Logan simultaneously.  
"Whoa, you guys actually agreed on something," Sam laughed.  
"So what?" Scott scowled and walked outside.  
"Why is it called Lover's Falls?" Sierra asked when they got into the kitchen.  
"It was where Scott proposed. The place is so beautiful and it didn't have a name. So, that's what we call it," Jean said, dreamily.  
"Oh, how sweet. Now, let's get going with the food," Logan said, walking in and smiling at Sam.  
"What kind of sandwiches are we making?" Sam asked, returning his smile.  
"Anything but peanut butter and jelly," Jean said, slyly.  
"But I like PB&J," Logan whined.  
"That's why. Now get out of here before you have to get all the food ready, by yourself," Jean replied and pushed him out of the kitchen with her telekinesis.  
"What did I tell you about those powers of yours, Red?" Logan growled.  
"Whatever. Get out," Scott said, walking up behind him.  
"You better watch your back, bub, because one of these days, she ain't gonna be there. Just because you can't fight, doesn't mean she has to do it for you," Logan snarled and stalked off.  
"Shut up, Logan," Scott said, glaring after him.  
"Ok, out so we can get the food ready," Sierra said and shut the door in Scott's face before he could argue.

Fifteen minutes later, the three girls and four guys set off to see the waterfall. On the way there, the group came to a halt. Logan was with them, and up ahead on the trail!  
"The one up there is Mystique. It has to be," Sierra said.  
"I'll take care of this," Logan said, unleashing his claws.  
"Be careful," Sam said, quietly but she knew he heard her. For about five minutes, the group watched Logan battle 'Logan'. Finally, one of them sent the other flying off the side of the cliff.  
"Alright, let's go," Logan said, rejoining the group.  
"Wait, how do we know it's really you?" Warren asked.  
"It's him," said a semi-misty voice from the trees.  
"Who's there?" questioned Kurt.

A girl with purplish-black hair stepped out of the trees to join them on the trail.  
"Oh, hi honey," Warren said, walking up to Elisabeth and giving her a quick kiss.  
"Hello. I see five I know, and two I don't. Who are?" she asked.  
"Oh, I'm Sierra and this is Sam," Sierra told her.  
"Pleased to meet you. May I ask your powers?" Betsy asked.  
"Sure. i can moved and think really fast. Sam is telepathic and telekinetic," Sierra replied.  
"You don't talk very much, do you?" Betsy asked Sam.  
"No, Sam has a difficult time with people because of her past," Jean said, putting a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"Oh, ok," Betsy replied.  
"So, what brings you up here?" Jean asked.  
"Oh, I was in town visiting a friend and decided to come for a walk up here," Psylocke replied.  
"Well, instead of going back to the mansion right away, why don't you stay with us for the remainder of our trip?" Jean suggested.  
"Ok, sounds good," Betsy replied.  
"Cool. Now we have four girls and four guys," Sierra said.  
"Cool," Logan agreed, looking at Sam with a mischievous grin.  
"I know that look and I know what your thinking," Jean smiled at Logan.  
{Don't you _dare_ hurt her,} she told him telepathically.  
{I would never dream of it,} he thought back.

"Alright, let's go. We have a waterfall to see and a picnic to eat," Scott said, grabbing Jeans hand.  
"Then let's go," Sam yelled and punched Logan playfully.  
"Hey kid, that hurt," Logan said, rubbing his arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Logan. Here, maybe this will help," Sam replied, shyly. She then tipped his head forward and kissed him.  
"Oh, how cute," Kurt said. He then turned to ask Scott a question, but instead said, "gross," because Scott was locked in a kiss with Jean. Kurt turned back around to Sierra, Warren, and Betsy.  
"Now don't you guys start too," he told them.  
"Aw, poor Kurt feels left out. Come here," Sierra said and kissed him on the cheek. Now Warren was feeling odd, so he turned to girlfriend Betsy, and started kissing her.  
"Ok, enough. You guys are making me sick," Sierra said and the 'couples' broke apart.

* * *

Well, I'm finally updating :) So, tell me what your thinking after reading this, k? Thanks!  
~sesshomaru-lover1116~


End file.
